Snoring, common in 20 to 40% of adult population, is one of the main symptoms of obstructive sleep apnea (OSA). Sleep apnea occurs due to the repetitive partial or complete collapse of the upper airway during sleep. Upper airway narrowing can increase the speed of airflow and pressure drop along the upper airway, which will consequently increase turbulence of airflow within the upper airways. This sequence of events will cause vibration of pharyngeal tissue that can induce snoring. Snoring sound varies not only from person to person but also varies for the same person during sleep depending on the level of upper airway narrowing.
As previously reported, for example in Applicant's co-pending International Application No. PCT/CA2014/050627, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, gravity and a sedentary lifestyle can cause fluid accumulation in the legs during the day. When lying down to sleep, part of this fluid moves out of the legs and accumulates in the neck. Fluid accumulation in the neck can increase neck circumference (NC), narrow the upper airway, and increase upper airway resistance and collapsibility. As such, it is believed that fluid accumulation in the neck can worsen OSA.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art or forms part of the general common knowledge in the relevant art.